Hopes and Dreemurrs
by Eejeenator
Summary: After Asgore is invited to join Toriel, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne on a trip to an archipelago, he starts to restore his bond with Toriel and everyone else he knows and cares for through many days of isolation and despair.
1. A Beginning

**So. Here's the Fanfic. Undertale. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I haven't figured a way to start it though. But it's cool...it's cool. I'll have more chapters soon. Just be patient. Anyway. Enjoy my Asgore x Toriel fanfic. Don't worry about the** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **parts. They're "coming" soon (** **͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Sorry if this sucks.  
**

* * *

Part I. The Dethroned King.

1\. A beginning

ONE MONTH AFTER SURFACING

'It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming; Perfect weather for a game of catch.'

That's the only thing Asgore thought about while watering his garden. He kept staring at it. 'Buttercups', he thought. Painful memories, now washed away, only leaving a stain in his soul. But that's done with. All he cared about was his garden.

And her.

Toriel.

He regrets it often. No. Not often. ALL the time. Those moments. Those painful moments; Killing innocent children just to destroy The Barrier. He felt like an idiot. He was one, too. He just can't keep it in anymore. He is one. And it's the truth.

He noticed he was watering his flowers too much while contemplating his existence. Another day, another drowning flower, caused by a monster. The emotional one. The kind that everyone says you are because of one thing you did. He knew it though. There was no point. So far The Surface has just been the same as his throne room.

Lonely...

Sad…

Asgore isn't one to swear, but he would've also called it, "A FUCKING NIGHTMARE. A PAIN IN THE ASS. SO SHITTY THAT EVERYONE WOULDN'T EVEN BOTHER COMING BY TO SAY, 'HELLO'." At least in a nutshell…

Asgore finally finished watering his Buttercups. He sat with his legs crossed staring at them. He was dozing off when he felt a tap on his wrist. Frisk – their smile reflecting the sunlight – was facing Asgore. "Why have you come my child?" He so curiously inquired, his smile quivering a little.

"...hOI!" They yelled. Frisk ran off into Toriel's home. Asgore turned abruptly, keeping his legs crossed. He could see Toriel through her front patio. She saw him. Asgore timidly smiled. Toriel had a blank expression. She stormed indoors. Asgore jumped to the slam of the door from several meters away. 'Still haven't changed huh?' He thought. Asgore fell on his back, spreading his arms and legs out wide. Unfortunately, it was scorching outside. He felt, wrong; His face being grilled hotter than Grillby's Burgs.

Again, he was falling asleep, only to be interrupted by…? He couldn't tell. The sun was blinding him. He couldn't even make out a shadow.

"hey," the figure said.

Asgore finally had the heart to sit up. He felt a bit of moisture on his sweatshirt.

"umm you got some sins on your back"

Asgore peeled off the thing wetting his back. There was a clump of several buttercups.

'FUCK'

Asgore groaned at the time wasted watering those flowers, but he has something – or someone – to deal with. He tried feeling the figure's "arms". They were big – puffy even.

"Sans?"

"yeah"

Sans reached his hand out to Asgore, hoping he would shake it, but he remembered. Asgore always had a grudge against him. He always thought Sans and Toriel were together now that Asgore's out of the picture. Literally, too. Every photo that he saw with him in it when he often visited Toriel had tears. Huge chunks ripped off. They all used to have him in them. Now they're just self-portraits. So, Sans immediately ripped out his hand from Asgore's grip. 'just friends' He thought. 'just friends'...

"so hows it going asgore?"

Asgore stayed silent. 'Just friends' He thought. 'Just friends'

"Same as usual, Sans. How's Tori?"

"i dont know probably baking her one millionth pie"

'Pie. Not another memory. Pie. So many countless times. Pie. Trying to recreate that golden magnificence. Pie. So lonely. Pie. Recipes wasted. Pie. Stop. Pie. I can't handle it. Pie.'

"I HAVE TO GO FLOWER SOME WATERS…!"

"..."

Asgore walked a fast pace for someone as big as him. He walked away from his home, down more streets, into wooded areas. The wind was howling. His hair flowed with it. He stopped at the edge of a forest. He had nothing else to do – nowhere else to go. He stared at it. It looked familiar. Like a wall crossed with a tunnel. A Barrier.

He walked back home. Sans disappeared. He had nothing else to do. He went to Toriel's residence. He needed help. At least a break from all this suffering.

On the way there he grabbed his mail. Inside was a package saying, "ONE FREE COUPON TO G'S SHAVING CLUB!" Asgore scoffed and checked the sender:

~ TO: ASGORE~

~ FROM: sans ~

That goat-fucker…

He crushed the package in his hands. He was too reluctant to realize there were also razor blades. They sliced him. '1HP Lost. Great.' He thought.

As he made his way on to her porch, Frisk came out, with a blank expression this time, like always. He looked puzzled at the fact that Asgore was here. Asgore shyly smiled his shyly shy smile.

"Mommy! Daddy's here!"

Toriel came out. Asgore couldn't take his eyes off h-

"Tea?" Toriel sarcastically asked. Asgore nodded slowly. He interrupted her way to the kitchen.

"Toriel. I need to talk to you."

* * *

 **Ugh, this is trash, isn't it...?**


	2. An Idea

**Here's Chapter 2. Thanks so much for these few followers accumulated in just one night! I really love the support! I'll write and release chapters almost every weekend. This is gonna be a long story. Enjoy!**

* * *

2\. An Idea

Toriel was hesitantly pouring tea into Asgore's cup. Asgore was tapping one finger on the table. He wouldn't classify this moment as awkward, but terrifying. Yes, that's the word. Terrifying. Horrific. But awkward would have to do right now.

Toriel sat down. She drank her tea looking down, ignoring Asgore as much as possible. Hatred. Absolute hatred. No one cared either. Not for Asgore. Modern civilization has heard his story, but they saw him as a miserable and horrifying creature. He would yell for company.

But nobody would come…

Asgore started to regret coming to Toriel for help, but he would never stop thinking he needed her. Finally, he cracked.

"I can't stay like this anymore, Toriel. Please. I don't want you to forgive me. I just want our family back."

"..."

Toriel just sat there, looking out the window. Looking at Frisk play in the leaves. It was ironic. Toriel may feel happy without Asgore, but remembering those times when she didn't have a proper child, a fighter, a dancer, a cooker, a nerd, a cowboy...a murderer, brought pain. She was alone as well. She doesn't live in the past as much as Asgore, though…

"As-"

She was cut off by Frisk running in. They noticed Asgore was still here. They didn't care though. But they did have questions.

"Mommy? What's wrong with Daddy?"

Toriel just smiled a little.

"He just wanted to see us, my child; Be with us for a while."

"Okay!" They yelled. Frisk ran off to another room.

Toriel started again, "Asgore, you may have no business here, and I may not forgive you any time sooner or later, but...I understand too. I'll think of some way to..."

She shuddered,"Help you..."

Asgore just shrugged with a blank face while looking out the window. He needed her, but at least she was actually cooperating with him for the first time in what felt like a century.

"I'll be on my way then," he sadly said.

"I'll see you tomorrow...maybe not"

While Asgore left, Toriel stared at him. He looked back, then turned around, walked to his garden, and started watering the flowers. Toriel still sat, staring at her golden flower tea. Frisk then walked in, sitting next to Toriel.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my child"

"Can Daddy come with us on our trip?"

"…...sure"

"Hopefully, Daddy's more happy right?"

"…...yeah"

'What am I doing?' She thought. And she was right. Never in her life would she let Asgore come with them. ANYWHERE. It's as if the world was ending.

….

Night had crawled its way onto the neighborhood. Alphys and Undyne's TV was still on. They were probably watching "Anime". Asgore wondered what kind. Swords or guns. Princesses or Giants. Oh well.

Asgore had a chair on his porch. Several actually, but just to sit in different spots. He sat outside, on a wide bench, just staring into the night sky, drinking tea. He smiled a bit, then closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Toriel was there. He jumped a bit.

"Hey."

"…?"

"Do you mind…?" Toriel gestured towards the empty seat of the bench. Asgore slowly shook. his head with an expression too confused to be even real.

"Thank you..." Toriel sat down next to him. They were both staring at the suburban night sky.

Asgore felt something on his shoulder. He flinched when he felt it slowly lower into his arm.

Toriel dozed off.

* * *

 **Are any of you** **freaking out? I'm not...**

 **Kek**


	3. Rückt näher

**THREE CHAPTERS IN A ROW. OH MY GOD. Anyway I'll probably get things rolling now. Maybe not because there's going to be maybe over 15 chapters. Hey. The more the merrier. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

3\. Rückt näher

They slept all night on the bench. The next morning, Toriel woke up. She felt like she was laying down on something. She turned to her side. Her expression. So surprised. Priceless. The worst thing is, Sans was there.

"...uhh..."

Toriel slowly stood up and her expression stayed on her face. She said nothing walking back to her home. Sans stared at Asgore, then walked towards a wall.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Asgore found himself laying on his side on his bench. Yes he remembered last night, but he guessed he must not have woken up early enough. He sat up and yawned. Ugh. Some hair in his mouth. He walked off to find his "MettaWateringCan. 'So Metta. So Wet.'"© Asgore tripped over something, causing him to face-plant into the grass. Yes, what a beautiful day. His beard had grass blades and seeds in it. He decided to just lay down face first for a bit. Ya know, to contemplate his existence. Neither Person nor monster came. What a shame. Nobody else is going to help him.

"Ugh"

After a few minutes, Asgore had the heart to stand up. He went inside and took a shower.

Meanwhile, Toriel and Sans were talking in her home.

"hows it going with asgore"

"It's...fine"

"you sure? You look worried"

"I don't know. I have never actually been worried about Asgore in a while."

"well thats ok. Even though papyrus hates me down to the bone when i joke around he still cares for me"

"..."

"what are you thinking"

"Well. Frisk thought it would be nice to invite Asgore to our little vacation with everyone. I didn't want to bring him in the first place. But. I feel. Connected with him again..."

"..."

"...Are you alright, Sans?"

"yeah"

"Sans, do you think the worst person can change, even if they just try…?"

"sure"

"That even though that person has committed crimes and homicide, they still have good in them…?"

"tori trust me asgores always had good in him"

"...Heh..."

"you still look frustrated about something"

"I just do not know if I can trust him again..."

"listen tori im not really good with relationships"

"maybe alphys and undyne can help"

"Well, thank you, Sans"

"anytime"

Toriel walked towards Alphys and Undyne's house. It was smaller than expected but basically the same on the inside. Just with more Anime. She rang the doorbell. I took a while, but Alphys finally opened up. She looked scared. As always

"O-Oh! T-T-Toriel! It's you!"

"Hello, Alphys."

"..."

"..."

"C-Come in!"

Toriel entered their residence. More spacious inside than out. She walked slowly, thinking about what to say. She saw Undyne, playing the piano. Never in her life would she think she would ACTUALLY play one. Once she was done playing the piece Toriel clapped amiably. Undyne turned to Toriel with a look of blandishment. She then smiled.

"Oh hey, Toriel!"

Toriel just waved. Alphys had gone of to sit down and watch Undyne closely. She clapped proudly.

" _DO I HEAR CLAPPING?!"_

Mechanical whirring and Robotic sounds filled the room.

" _OOOHH YESSSS!"_

Mettaton slid in with his wheels only to crash into a wall. Everyone was happy with this.

"Dr. Alphys?"

"Y-Yeah Toriel?"

"I need to speak with you in private"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Alphys grabbed some Instant Noodles and ate them while listening.

"W-W-What's going on, T-Toriel?"

"I think there's a problem..."

"W-W-What's t-the probl-lem…?"

"Well..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"W-What?"

"I think I'm getting closer to Asgore..."

Alphys dropped her noodles. She had an expression...an...expression…? It was hard for Toriel to explain it. Maybe as if she was happy and devastated at the same time. Confusing.

"C-C-C-Closer…?"

"Yes. That's how I reacted as well..."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I tried talking to Sans about this, but he would not understand, anyway. You are already in a relationship, so I thought going to you for help would be easy..."

"H-H-Help you w-with what?"

"I don't think I can forgive him…"

"EVERYONE CAN BE FORGIVEN YOU SEE IN THE DATING SIMULATOR GAME MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE MEW MEW GOES OUT TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH EVERYONE AND SHE GETS THEM SNAIL ICE CREAM BUT SHE KNEW HER FRIENDS DIDN'T LIKE IT BUT WHEN SHE CONFESSED EVERYONE FORGAVE HER AND!-"

"I think I have an idea of what you are saying Alphys...Thank you..."

"N-N-N-No Problem!"

Toriel walked out of Alphys and Undyne's room, walked downstairs, and stopped to see Undyne unenthusiastically playing Mettaton's Show Theme. Mettaton was feeding himself grapes on top of the piano. Toriel rolled her eyes, smiled, then walked out, returning to a sleeping Frisk on the couch. She carried them to their bed, tucked them in then walked out. She sighed.

"2 more days"

* * *

 **Whew that was long. Chapter 4 will probably come tomorrow or later. Stay tuned! If you wanna know the chapter name then Google Translate it from German.**


	4. Visitors

**WOOAAA I CANT BELIV SO MENI FOLOWRS ALREDY!1!1! EJOY CHATER 4!**

 **DIS WUN WUZ VRY LOG. I WORK SU HAHRDD!  
**

* * *

4\. Visitors

Tomorrow was the plane departure.

Yes, a plane. This was the first time they would ever see and fly in a plane. Most importantly First Class. G must mean much more than regular currency. At least it was enough. A cabin in a plane. A dining room. Wide, spread-out seats, and...WARM TOWELS. _Oooh yesss indeed._

When Asgore stepped outside, he caught a glimpse of a note taped to his door.

"Asgore,

You must pack as much clothes as possible, as well as some other important objects.

From,

Toriel"

He hasn't been told this before, but he chose to respect her, both for love...and survival. He also assumed to visit her once he was done. First, he wanted to see who else was tagging along.

Asgore felt the wind in his face, as well as someone tugging his sweater. He looked down to see Frisk once again. This time, Asgore grinned and put Frisk on his shoulder. They laughed on the way up. Still giggling, Asgore smiled more.

"Who shall we see first, my child?"

"Dunkle Sans!"

'...' He thought. 'Why'

They arrived at Sans and Papyrus's home minutes after Frisk said so. It literally looked like they moved their home to the surface, or they just built a new copy. With snow…? Either way, it looked snowy as usual. Asgore let Frisk down to ring the doorbell. It took a while, but Papyrus came and answered the ring.

"HELLO ASGORE! COME IN!"

"Thanks..."

It looked similar to their home in Snowdin. Unnaturally...similar. Even the socks were there. Asgore didn't mind, but it was just a bit, odd. He shook his head lightly and fast then walked around looking at its odd similarities. The couch. The television. The sink. The book. The Dog. Oddly similar. Frisk ran towards to the dog, petting, hugging, and praising it.

Asgore walked over to a shelf with only one book on it. It was a quantum physics book. He opened it. There was a joke book inside. He opened the joke book. There was a quantum physics book inside. He opened the quantum physics book. There was a joke book inside. He opened the joke book. There was a quantum physics book inside. He decided to stop.

Familiar…

"TAKE A SEAT FRISK!"

Asgore sat down at the same time as Frisk. Frisk heard a thump upstairs.

Everyone heard, "I'm super depressed!"

Sad…

Sans slammed open the door and walked happily. Unusually happily. Too happy to exist. Oh wait. He smiles all the time.

"Uhh..."

"SANS WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MORNINGS?!"

"i forgot!"

"SAAAANNSS!"

Frisk suddenly said," 3spoopy5me…;)"

No.

"Uh...anyway"

"YES ASGORE?"

"so anyway..."

"YES SANS?"

Asgore felt like Papyrus back in the underground. Ignored.

"I just wanted to talk to our friends before we all leave..."

"OH THAT'S GREAT ASGORE!"

"Yeah..."

Sans changed the subject.

"hey pap, did I tell you how great tori is?"

"LADY ASGORE?"

"yeahhh!"

Sans smiled brightly at Asgore. Asgore glared at Sans with so much hatred. Never would he have thought Sans would do such a thing...wait a minute…

"IS IT GOING WELL?"

"oh yeah its goin' real great pap let me tell ya. she loves my 'TEAR-IBLE' jokes and our 'RELATIONSHIP' won't be 'THAT WAY' any time soon!"

Every time Sans emphasized a phrase he turned to Asgore with an exaggerated face. It won't be soon until Asgore would cra-

"Sorry, we have to run some errands!"

"OH, WELL. SEE YOU LATER THEN!"

"byyyyeeeee..."

Frisk walked out with Asgore.

"Bye Papy! Bye Sansy! Have a good day!"

Asgore lifted Frisk up to his shoulder again. He breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. Some peace from "Smiley Trashbag."

"...Where to next, Frisk?"

"Undyne!"

'Good enough'

Twilight was shining beyond the horizon. He never realized he stayed at Papyrus' for so long, as well as the fact that Sans was such a lazy fuck that he woke up at around 4 o' clock. Sometimes.

The sun set, but still shined as they reached the two-story building. There was a long silence after he rang the doorbell.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) I wonder what they're doing," Asgore pondered.

Frisk became the kinker he was once in a while again.

"( ͜ʖ ͜ʖ ( ͜ʖ It's getting steamy up in here…"

They finished they're snickering and giggling when Undyne opened the door. She looked tired. And messy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ).

"Um. What...happened in there?"

"Oh, Asgore. I didn't see ya there. Uh. I guess we were watching some anime. All I remember was Italy makin' spaghetti and us fangirling over it. It was pretty extreme. I guess we passed out or something..."

"Italy? Spaghetti?"

"Yeah...and?"

"Sounds familiar...that's all..."

"Okay then. Come in, won't ya?!"

Asgore grinned shyly.

"Heh. Thanks. Come on Frisk."

Asgore felt this familiarity again. Their house looked exactly like Dr. Alphys' lab, but with a HUGE TV in the middle of the front wall, a couch in the middle of the wall across from it, a piano beside the couch, facing it, and an entrance to a kitchen by the front door. The escalators still led to a hall to Alphys' room.

"I-I MEAN WE-just came to see you guys before we left tomorrow."

 **HERE WE HAVE, ASGORE, THE AMAZING FUCK-UP. ONLY AVAILABLE ON THE SURFACE. COME NOW!**

"Oh, well that's cool, Asgore!"

"Where's Alphys?"

"I think she went to sleep while we were on the floor, unconscious..." A look of embarrassment wiped across her face.

"Oh, well, hopefully she wakes up..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...So I heard you play the piano. I would never have believed it until now."

Undyne blushed and became excessively modest, "Ah well ya know, I'm not THAT good. I guess I can play what the humans call one of the hardest pieces, but, I don't think you and Frisk would enjoy it."

"Oh, well, I'm fine. Show us!"

"Yah! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )"

"Frisk, we stopped being kinky a while ago..."

"Oh..."

"WELL, if you guys SAY so..."

She slowly walked over to the piano and sat down onto the bench, carefully opening the top board's parts as well as the fall board, amplifying the sound when it plays. She inhaled deeply...and played the first note.

Halfway into the piece, Frisk and Asgore were sitting down, immersed into the piece. They had at least one, single, tiny, measly, little tear roll down they're face. Ah yes, the magnificence of it.

"The Elegance!"

"The Feels!"

"The Beauty!"

"The kinkyness ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )..."

"..."

"..."

"No."

Upstairs was a mess. Literally everything was on the floor, except for a few packages of instant noodles. When Alphys awoke to the sound of the grand piano, her headache immediately faded away. She sat upright and rubbed her eyes and head. After she regained full consciousness, she went to her closet to get dressed for the rest of the evening. Still just lab coats. Maybe the occaisonal dress, large MMKC sweater, and robe. She grabbed the sweater whilst removing her shriveled clothes from before and put it on, snugging it closely.

She opened the door to the hall leading to other rooms and the flight of stairs. The sound grew louder and louder, fortunately not loud enough to make her ears bleed. She smiled to the sound of the piece as it faded into its final few notes.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"YAH ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )!"

"..."

Alphys walked down the stairs slowly, trying not to go unconscious again. She stretched and yawned, showing herself to everyone downstairs.

"Oh, Alphys, you have finally woken up. I just came to see the two of you before we all leave."

"O-Oh! Uh, hey...A-Asgore..." Alphys finally reached the floor and sat down on the couch close to Undyne. She grabbed a cushion and leaned on to it slightly.

"So! How was that?!"

"It was the most beautiful thing ever!"

"Yes. Exactly, my point."

"N-Never gets old!"

"Well, I'm hungry! Hey, punk! Wanna get something from the fridge?"

"Yah!"

Asgore and Alphys were left together for a while. They started off…

"So...do...you…like...Anime?"

"Well...you have not shown me yet."

"O-Oh. Right..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Alphys sighed,"So what do think i-it'll be like?"

"Who knows? All I know is that it'll be amazing. Just imagine it. Basically a miniscule house in a plane. Can you believe it?"

"N-Nope."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I-I heard you and T-Toriel sorta...I don't know...um…have less a-a-animosity...between the two of you."

"..."

"..."

"You wish..."

Asgore's small grin faded into a depressed and blank facial expression.

"I mean...who would think she would take me back?"

"fanfics..."

"What?"

"N-NOTHING."

"Mmm."

Alphys started again, "Hey, if anything happens, you may think she won't be there, but nobody can ever be T-THAT much of a monster."

"Heh...Yes."

"H-Huh?"

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"I-I guess..."

"I understand..."

Asgore stood up and sluggishly walked next to Alphys and sat down. He scoffed with a hint of depression under his breath.

"A-Asgore?"

"Hmm?

"Y-You okay?"

"Yes. Of course..."

Asgore then leaned over to Alphys, hugging her a little tightly. Alphys froze and blushed furiously. She just slowly shifted her arms to his back and pat him.

"Thanks anyway..."

"Uhhhh. N-N-No P-Problem..."

Asgore lied back to the couch and let his body sink in. His stomach growled.

"..."

"..."

"How good are those instant noodles, Alphys?"

"T-They're better dry."

After a while, everyone finished their dinner. Frisk and Asgore got ready to leave.

"Bye Undyne! Bye Alphy!"

"See ya, punk!"

"B-Bye!"

They walked far and long enough for the stars to settle in. It was such a beautiful night outside. The crickets were chirping. The stars were shining.

"Ahh. On nights like these, I really wanna go to sleep already!"

"Me too, Frisk. Me too..."

"Yup!" Frisked beamed brightly. Too bad it was too dark to see.

"Well, Frisk, it's time to go home."

"Okay, Daddy!"

They tried to navigate their way back to Toriel's house in all this darkness. Sooner or later, they saw the silhouette of her home. Hopefully it wasn't too late to bring Frisk home.

"Daddy, what time is it now?"

"Uh..."

Asgore checked his watch. 8:45. Thank God it was winter.

After checking his watch, they walked up the stairs to Toriel's front porch. He let Frisk down to ring the doorbell this time. Seconds later, Toriel came out.

"Oh. Hello Frisk!"

"Asgore..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Come in. Please. I insist."

"Uh, thanks...Toriel..."

They all sat down on a couch.

Frisk yawned visibly and pretty audibly.

"Oh, my child. Why don't you get some rest? We have a big day tomorrow!"

"Okay...Mommy..."

They ran off to their room for the night.

"...Thank you for taking Frisk to see their friends before we leave, Asgore. I'm sure it was stress relieving?"

"You can say that..."

"...It will be pretty exciting huh?"

"Yes..."

"I understand..."

"Huh?"

"I will meet you tomorrow morning. Have a good night's sleep, Asgore..."

"Thanks, Tori..."

"..."

"Oh. Right."

She slowly closed the door as Asgore walked out and to his home. Same as Toriel's just with more space in the back.

As he entered, he murmured something, then sighed…

"It's time..."

* * *

 **Wow this took so long to make. Sorry if it's bad. I was rushed.**

 **P.S. You can take that Alphys changing scene anyway you like**

 **P.P.S Here's what Undyne was playing**

musescore/minecraftvideosr/undertalebattleagainstatruehero  
.com^

 **P.P.P.S I'm still open for a P.M. with a co-author or just someone to help with the sexual themes.**

 **P.P.P.P.S. Anyone who gets the Italy reference gets 2 Eejee points. ONE Eejee point is pretty much winning life**

 **P.P.P.P.P.S. I don't ship Algore, I just kinda like it.**

 **P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Have a great day! :D**

 **P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Jesus Christ I'm depserate**


	5. On the Way

**Hey guys...I'm sorry if this one is kinda short for the time you waited. Or long. I've just been dealing with stress and depression over society and this thing. I didn't know if I would wait 'til next week, but I decided to get off my fat ass and write this. Seriously though, I do kinda have depression. I just wrote this fanfic in the first place to show what I can do. I expected more feedback and reviews...but nobody else came and joined our special Hell. Hey. Share this with your friends. I'd be glad. Thank you, and enjoy chapter 5…Also before you read this, there are SOME references from Frisk's Geno-run, but they reset in a point where Chara is still in them, but not far enough to affect Post-Genocide Pacifist runs. Cya.**

* * *

5\. On the Way

Asgore woke up puzzled and nervous. "What the f- was I talking to myself when I came in?" Yeah he was. Honestly it felt like he had to. Maybe due to some godlike being writing our story. Whoa. No need for deep shit today, my friend.

The note taped to his front door yesterday struck him again. He forgot to pack. Hopefully the "God-like being" writing our story thinks of a miracle to happen. 'Remember, no deep shit...alright?'

Asgore stood up and slowly walked towards the kitchen, away from his king sized bed. First thing on his mind: Tea. Tea no matter what. Too bad nobody was here to share the soft, warm, burning, honey-like taste of tea with him. At least Frisk likes it, but it's way too early in the morning for that right now. What time? Oh. Not so early. Around maybe 5 o' clock. But he still just sat down in a lonely chair, leaning on a lonely table, in a lonely kitchen, in a lonely 2,700sqft home.

"Oh well. Time to pack."

* * *

Another "I'm super depressed" came from the room upstairs. Sans screamed it a little louder than before.

"SANS! WHAT. DID. I. SAY!?"

"you tell me!"

"...NO!"

"ok"

Papyrus, making his daily rounds of "fresh" spaghetti, heard a loud 'THUMP' from upstairs now. He immediately threw down his pot of "golden silky manna from heaven" and walked quickly, but quietly upstairs to Sans' room. He hesitated as he approached the flaming door. He may have been in his room before, but the flames escaping to fresh air from under the door still intimidated him. He finally grabbed hold of the knob and turned it slowly. Once it reached its maximum turning point, Papyrus swung open the door with no regrets.

"SAN-"

Papyrus found Sans – his jacket getting sucked in by a nearby tornado – face first into the carpet. He muffled something…

"hm mm umm..."

"WHAT?"

Sans finally – but reluctantly – lifted his head and spoke out three amazing words…

"..."

"..."

"...help me up..."

"Sans I swear to fucking Christ if you keep this up for too long you will regret it and trust me you will for I will fucking tear your bullshit eye sockets apart you fucking hear me?"

Sans' eyes were huge and filled with extreme surprise, guilt, and anxiety. Never before has he been this close to having a heart attack.

"...ok pap-"

"Sans, get Mettaton's chainsaw..."

"no!"

"Then, FUCKING CALM YOUR SHIT!"

"ah, that's better."

"IT IS AND I HATE IT. JUST GO DOWNSTAIRS AND DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"bro, you don't understand."

"DON'T YOU DO IT..."

"skeletons..."

"NO..."

"...are already dead..."

Papyrus screamed his usual scream. The one filled with unbridled rage, and hate, and sorrow, and death for anyone's ears.

"never gets old, papy. Never, gets, old."

"Ugh."

Sans remembered another terrible one.

"hey pap, remember when you said you were making a sophisticated dinner party with the usual spaghetti theme then you asked me to make spaghetti themed cards?"

"YES, I DO SANS. WHAT ABOUT IT?"

"well here's a card..."

Sans held in his laughter to hard he almost burst as he handed the card to Papyrus. It read:

"Benvenuti nella nostra cena ! Abbiamo un sacco di spaghetti di così buon divertimento!"

Papyrus sweat nervously as he tried to read the card.

"BEN VENOOTI NELA NOSTRAH KENA! ABIAHMOH UHN SACKO DIH SPAGHETTI DIH COHSEE BOO-ON DIHVERTIHMENTO!?"

"hey, it's the official language for spaghetti."

"SSSSAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNSSSSS!"

Sans finally burst out laughing, "oh my god I'm seriously crying right now please send halp!"

"UGH. I'M FINISHING MY SPAGHETTI. AT LEAST _**I'M DONE**_ PACKING MY LUGGAGE!"

"oh."

"I WILL SEE YOU IN A BIT SANS."

"ok."

Sans remembered about that. He hadn't packed, but was he really going to do it? Yes he was. Anything for, _**her…**_ No time for being a lazy-ass fuck!

* * *

"OMG, THERE'S NO WAY THE DEVELOPER CAN DO THAT. WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?! WHY WOULD HE TRAP THE PLAYERS?!"

"Uh, I t-think it's called, the p-plot?"

"Oh. Right. But who in the name of fuck would do that?!"

"Them."

"Oh. Right. Anime's intense."

"So, y-you haven't s-seen SAO's intro?"

"Is that intense?"

"Y-Yeah, it's p-pretty intense."

"Then no!"

Undyne and Alphys finally finished watching that one episode. In that time span they've accumulated 10 instant noodle boxes, 8 pillows massed into a huge cushion, 2 plates of spaghetti-coal, 1 messy hair-do, and 2 pairs of wrinkled pajamas. Not so bad this time.

After the end credits, the TV went showed static. Undyne held Alphys closely and whispered, "This was amazing..."

"W-W-Well, when i-isn't it amazing?"

"Never..."

"H-Hey, I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"Sh-shouldn't we be p-p-packing our s-stuff?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

"..."

"..."

"…A-And?"

"Let's go do it now!"

* * *

"Do you have everything ready, my child?"

"Mm-hmm! Everything, Mommy!"

"Good..."

Frisk walked over to the front window and pressed their face on it, looking out to the neighborhood.

"We should be leaving in a few more hours."

"How long?"

"About 2."

"I can wait! But..."

"Yes, my child?"

"Where are all of us gonna meet?"

"Outside."

Frisk had a large smile on their face," WHERE, OUTSIDE?"

"Uhh...Our home."

"THANK YOU. =)"

"And, doesn't Papyrus know how to drive us there"

"YES"

"Then...we...are fine for the rest of the day..."

Frisk's face went back to normal. One more time and he would finish... _ **it**_.

* * *

Everyone finished packing their stuff and met outside Toriel's home. Little did they know they were gonna have a bad time. Wait. Warm, moist towels aren't so bad. Everyone was bunched in a group, but not too close. Unfortunately, in this Hell of a group, Asgore stood next to Sans. Asgore murmured.

"Fuck my life..."

"what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"whatever."

Sans also hated this position of grouping, but Toriel's porch wouldn't let them go anywhere else.

"Hey, Undyne, did I tell you the story of when I killed you, but you had spiky hair and armor and laser eyes? =)"

Everyone heard that.

"WHAT?"

"what?!"

"My child?!"

"W-W-What!?"

"What?"

"Yeah. I heard the song you played on your piano that time! ="

"What the fuck..."

The conversation ended shortly when everyone was silent with fear.

"Sorry."

Alphys shuffled a little closer to Undyne and wrapped her arms around her. Papyrus just had thoughts of spaghetti after that. Several minutes passed and they were still crowded. Sans slowly walked towards Toriel's front door and knocked.

"hey tori, c'mon out, we're feelin' pretty _**bonely**_ out here."

"SANS YOU IGNORANT, PATHETIC, WHELP."

"ok."

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"ok."

"UGH!"

Toriel finally opened the door to a small sea of shuffling monsters, and one human. She looked surprised, but relieved at the same time.

"Let's go..."

"cool, papy's car is two-rowed so undyne, alphys, and papyrus are in front, while you, asgore, and frisk are behind them."

Asgore had a sigh of relief, "So where are you going to sit, huh?"

"i'll be lying down the floor. next to tori."

"Fuck my life."

"L-Let's go already!"

Undyne suplexed all of the bags into the trunk (carefully). Once they all climbed into the car, Sans stood in the middle of it then fell back-first onto the floor of the car's back row, landing next to Toriel. She giggled. Sans smiled modestly. Asgore groaned in pain. Not physical. Emotional.

* * *

Everyone but Papyrus looked at the setting sun as they entered an urban area. Frisk smiled at the memory of the sun before they met everyone, but now it's better with their new family.

"Ahh, this is soo nice!"

"It never ceases to amuse me as well, my child."

"Hmm," Asgore just stared at the sun. He thought it was beautiful yes, but it now symbolized something. His family. His friends. Yes, they may like him, but once everything goes down, he's completely forgotten. Asgore stopped staring at the sun and looked ahead to see a large lit-up building in front of huge things (they looked eerily similar to Tsunderplane) making ear-bleed inducing sounds whilst taking for the skies. He imagined it smaller, but the bigger the better.

"IS THIS IT, LADY ASGORE?"

"Yes, Papyrus."

"WOWIE! THEY'RE SO FREAKIN' COOL!"

"gee pap seems your _**flying**_ up to _**cloud 9**_."

"SANS, NOT IN FRONT OF THIS MASTERPIECE OF A BUILDING!"

"T-T-These b-buildings look more _**a-advanced**_ in anime."

"They sure do, right Punk?"

"Yah!( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )"

"Um, who infected this child with this level of kinkyness? Sans?" He started sweating nervously. "no, he was born with it."

"hmm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )"

* * *

Once Papyrus found a slot to park his rental, everyone breathed in some fresh air – even though the fuel of the planes that wafted through the summer breeze was horrendous. They all walked towards the flashing building with smiles on their faces. Frisk was being swung by both arms, back and forth, being held by Papyrus and Undyne. "HIGHER, FRISK?"

"No!"

"Whatever you say, Frisk! I would fly to the moon if I could!"

Alphys turned her head quickly. "But t-then...you'd be g-gone!" Undyne's smile grew larger. "Exactly!"

"Hmm."

Once they opened a very, VERY, large door, they finally entered the large miracle of a building. A large 'SWOOSH' of cold, crisp air flew through them, enough to make Undyne's hair wave a little. They all stood in awe as they were being shoved and pushed by other civilians, but that was the least of their worries. They just. Stood there. Sans shook it off. "c'mon guys. We gotta get a move on, or else we'll get trampled by some plain planes."

"BUT SANS, WE ARE NOWHERE NEAR THEM."

"oh. wrong timing."

"I-I f-f-feel like w-we forgot s-something." Alphys gripped her MMKC sweater tighter to her body, shivering.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

They all shouted at the same time:

"THE BAGS."

Undyne ran with Asgore as fast as they could back to the rental before it drove off with some ugly piece of lard. They found the car safely where they parked it. Before getting to the trunk, Asgore tripped, slamming his horn into a tail light, cracking both the tail light and his horn. He slid off the tail light and lied on the ground, his head sideways, facing the tire. He almost fell unconscious. Undyne stared at him with despair and worry. Soon, she quickly opened the trunk, grabbed the bags, and called Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus ran while Sans took the short way, and teleported to the car.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ASGORE, UNDYNE?"

"He's fine, Papyrus, just help me with these cases, and quick! You too, Sans!"

"watevs." Sans stared at Asgore, smiling his devious – but not murderous – smile. He then teleported back to the large, cold structure, holding the large bags on the way through time and space.

"Urrrgghh." Asgore groaned deeply in the asphalt. Undyne greatly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Heh, get up Asgore, you'll be fine. Be determined, and get up!"

"Urrrgghh..."

Undyne snapped a strap on some bags then threw them on her shoulders. She bent down, and _**tried**_ to carry Asgore back to everyone.

"C'mon! DETERMINATION!" With enough (but not enough to kill her) Determination, she lifted him, _**barely**_ off the ground, and ran to everyone waiting. Toriel, Alphys, Frisk, and Sans all stared at her as she walked by them with a look of bewilderment. "Well c'mon guys! We're gonna miss the flight!"

Sans felt weird when she said that. He – as the Undernet calls it – cringed…? He didn't know, but he felt as if a presence beyond him was here. A force not only godlike, but a force writing every thought he's thinking at this moment. Like he's in a story. Maybe his life's "Story" had an author. And maybe that author, "Cringed." when he wrote the word, flight. Was he afraid he was going to be seen as unprofessional for writing this simple word? Was he afraid that everything he wrote so far was leading up to a happy-go-lucky ending? No, he had more to write. Sans can't end his life now. 'How many chapters you disgusting force?' Probably over 20. Sans shivered and continued his life. Or the author did.

"Sans? Sans are you alright?"

Sans awoke from his weekly life recognition status and was surprised to see a crouching Toriel.

"huh? Tori? yeah, im fine. i guess...i just had a sudden realization."

"And, what was that, Sans?"

Was he going to tell her? 'stop asking what im gonna do with my life.' Oh sorry.

"i just realized we were gonna have a good time, after all!"

"After, all?"

"yeah."

Toriel held her arm around Sans' neck on the way to the buildings "Help Desk" (which was an oxymoron). Sans' face just went a little blank as he kept walking forward with her to everyone else.

* * *

 **Ugh, I know it's supposed to be Toriel x Asgore, but my friend forced me to do this. Anyway here's something you can do. Find all the times Frisk acted kinky in the entire book, I lost track. That'd be hilarious. Also remember to review, follow, fave, share, and stay tuned. Cya later!**


	6. Now Boarding

**OLD: Wow guys, over 1,000 views already. I know its just about twenty of you (with half of that faving and following this), but it still feels great to just have less than 15 people with me through this story. I understand other fanfics have like 125 reviews and 85 favs and followers, but hey, you guys can help me build that number right? Maybe not… Anyways, thanks for this progress and remember to review, fav, and follow!**

 **Oh my god you cannot Believe how _aggravated,_ _BEYOND AGGRAVATED_** **I was to see so many mistakes in Chapter 5. It was literally "Ayy lmao I want to die." I'm sorry guys. One of the mistakes did have racial slur, but I fixed it. You still believe in me right? I'm sorry. I was tired, depressed, and rushed. Enjoy Chapter 6.**

 **Plus it's summer so I don't have to worry about any things for the rest of the season. So expect quicker uploads too!**

 **New: Hello everyone. I am glad to say that I am returning and I will keep writing chapters at least for the time being. I still am very happy with the progress and rehabilitation I have seen and accomplished. I am so very sorry that I have been slacking off for almost a year. I do wish to see the smiles on your faces once you read this. As always, thanks for reading, and have a good year.**

* * *

6\. Now Boarding

After Sans and Toriel ran over to the rest of their friends, all giddy and tired, they tried to calm down a bit before sitting back down to wait. Toriel stayed at the "HELP" desk to manage everything. Sans sighed and slumped down next to Asgore, sitting down with his arm hanging over the back of the bench, staring at all of the technological advances society has made since he last came to the surface. How long was it? A few decades? Oh well. "Wow," he whispered.

Sans smugly turned to him, "i know, huh? pretty cool if you ask me." He slumped a bit lower.

Asgore's smile turned into an annoyed and irked expression. "Yes. Yes, it is." He smiled again, deciding not to waste his time on such "filth".

Asgore turned to see Alphys and Undyne running back to the bench. Sans looked surprised, too.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THE FOOD COURT THEY HAD NOODLES E-E-EVERYWHERE!"

"YOU PUNKS NEED TO CHECK IT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"T-THERE'S HOTDOGS TOO!

Sans smiled immediately. "hotdogs?"

"YEAH!"

He looked back to Asgore. "see ya, chump!" Sans ran with Alphys and Undyne to the court.

"WAIT, DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'CHUMP'?" Right as Asgore was about to stand up and run after Sans, Papyrus came out of nowhere.

"HELLO, ASGORE!" Papyrus looked around in awe with his arms outstretched, "CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS PLACE? ITS SO COOL!"

Asgore stopped in his tracks and calmed down to sit peacefully once more, "It sure is, Papyrus." He couldn't get this place out of his head. Through these tough times, Asgore finally – in some mannerism or another – found peace. What a rare occasion. Asgore. Actually happy. After a while of indulging to this fact, he looked around, realizing something not so surprising.

He was alone.

Undyne, Alphys, and – Asgore shivered – Sans, were at the food court. Undyne was terrorizing innocent civilians, furiously asking them if this was to good to be true. Thanks to her, humans like Asgore and co. a bit less. Maybe increasing their animosity between each other, question mark? Needless to say, nobody would stop her. Alphys and Sans had looks of shock, surprise, and the face of someone who was in a sugar rush, while they were binge eating noodles, hotdogs, and spaghetti. "What in the world are they talking about?" The conversation he heard became more distinct.

"hey Alphys what if we mash ketchup and noodles together?!" Sans' smile was brighter than ever. "Oh m-m-my g-god Sans!"

"wouldn't it be a great idea?!" Alphys beamed, "DAMN STRAIGHT!" Both monsters – high on junk food - "accidentally" spilled each of their beloved savory delights into one paper plate. 'Ugh, how uncivilized,' Asgore thought. But he spoke too soon. That mess of food on that plate looked like…

"omg, Alphys, this is spaghetti."

Alphys looked down to the abomination, "…"

Sans looked up to Alphys with a blank face, "..."

Alphys rose her head to look at Sans,"..." She chuckled, and giggled. Then she just burst out, but not too loud.

Sans smirked and snickered, "i'm gonna show this to paps immediately."

Asgore almost beamed a smile of hilarity and amusement. As soon as he realized what he had done, he stopped.

Sooner or later, Asgore would become quite bored with himself.

He waited, and waited.

Asgore checked the time on his gold and bronze watch. A gift from _Sans_.

6:45 P.M.

He checked out the glass front of the building.

Deep Twilight.

He stood up.

He saw Toriel with Frisk.

He looked harder.

Asgore started blushing lightly.

He cleared his throat and walked over towards Toriel and Frisk. Frisk felt Asgore's presence and tugged at Toriel's new Floral print Cheongsam. It was longer than the average one.

Toriel knew what the tug meant and turned to her 5 o' clock.

Asgore sounded hesitant," Toriel, I underst-"

Toriel almost snapped, yet she calmly replied. "Now is not the time, Asgore. Right now, we have a 'plane' to catch."

Asgore had a look of surprise for some reason. Frisk sensed breaking tension and decided to go subtle, "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )"

Toriel was a bit horrified, "Not now, Frisk..."

Asgore stuttered, "I-I guess I should go...get the others." He felt shame in thinking going up to Toriel would work. He went back to the chair he was sitting in and grabbed his suitcase, started to roll it, and went to get Sans, Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys

He went to Alphys first and carried the Starch-Hyper lizard in between the side of his body and his left arm. Alphys blushed, but she couldn't feel it with all the mixed emotions and thoughts from being in a mental high. Asgore groaned and seemed to start getting tired.

How?

He walked over to Papyrus, and knowing that he would do anything, he allowed Asgore to stuff him inside his suitcase momentarily. Asgore moaned and heaved the suitcase.

"Ok, two left"

Asgore tapped the small of Undyne's back and she happily started following Asgore. They got to Sans, who was in a deep sleep under a table covered in ketchup. Asgore's face contorted in disgust. Alphys giggled menacingly, but they all knew she wouldn't and didn't do anything then and there.

Asgore tapped Sans' nearly-dead body with his foot. He twitched. Then he snorted and turned around, facing the other direction.

Asgore thought of something, "Oh well, we tried, time to go on the 'plane'"

Undyne shoved him, "No, Asgore, we have to get him!"

"Fine, if that's what you wish"

Undyne carried Sans over her shoulders and started to proceed to the hallway leading to the first-class plane with Asgore. They all saw Toriel and Frisk, so they thought it would be a good idea to go ahead and walk quicker. Alphys was slipping out of Asgore's arms, so he just put her on his shoulders.

They all took their suitcases and walked inside the plane.

Asgore, thinking the classiness was too beautiful, almost dropped everything he was holding. He stood there and stared at the interior. Eventually, a stewardess asked him to walk towards his cabin.

'Cabin?' He thought. 'There are CABINS, here?'

Asgore proceeded down to the back of the plane with the others and unfolded a tarp that covered a second room. It was a reception room. A large table stood in the middle with about 11 seats. He walked around it towards the next room.

Asgore pushed another tarp aside and saw some place with two different rooms on each side. The left had changing rooms. The right had some kinds of restrooms.

They all then proceeded to the far back and made it to their living quarters.

Toriel stood in awe, "Wow, this is quite fancy." She giggled and smiled as she walked to a bed with a card that had her name printed on it. She slowly sat down on the bed and became more adjusted to the softness. She sighed in conent.

Asgore unpacked Papyrus first. As soon as he came out, he started dusting himself. Papyrus spoke quieter than usual.

"Hey, Asgore, your suitcase is QUITE the sight to see."

Asgore's eyes widened and he started turning frantically to look at everyone quickly.

The only one who heard Papyrus was Asgore, and that's it.

Asgore sighed in relief.

A voice screeched then became more human-like on the intercom, "Ok, everybody, would you please come to the front and take your seats, we are now preparing for take-off,"

Asgore and Co. all nodded towards each other, except Sans, who was fast asleep. Undyne grunted and carried him to the front room.

Asgore walked towards said room next to Alphys, and Frisk did the same, but with Toriel. Alphys playfully shoved Asgore and made him look down to her. She gave him a smile of reassurance and Asgore grinned back.

They all took their seats. Undyne was next to Sans.

Alphys next to Asgore.

Toriel next to Frisk.

Papyrus was at the front, thinking about the wonderful adventure up ahead.

The stewards and stewardesses poured them all a cup of white wine, but Frisk got some apple cider. How cliché

Frisk shivered with excitement, "Mom, are we going to have fun on this trip?"

Toriel grinned as well, "Of course, my child. Of course we will."

They will not.

* * *

 **As always, thank you for understanding that you had to wait this long. I hope you liked this improved chapter. See you later.**


	7. Inevitability

**Welcome back. Meaning at least 10 of you bothered to read this cancer. But, either way, I do hope you will get used to cliffhangers, as you will encounter less subtle ones at an increasing rate. So, as always, blah blah, share this, blah blah, review it, blah blah, I'm wasting you're valuable reading time. Enjoy.** **P.S., this took so long cuz I had a problem with User locking after my computer crashed, soooooo… sorry :I**

 **Please.**

* * *

7\. Inevitability

Sans woke up and became alert. He wasn't so surprised to see that everyone has already boarded the plane, especially in the time span of around 24 minutes. He looked around and jumped at the sight of Undyne sitting next to him, looking at him quite suspiciously.

He just smiled sarcastically and sighed contently, then stared out the window for about the next 3 hours.

After the sun set, the pilot made another announcement on the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking; If most of you would like to go to your minor dormitories, that would be fine, but you may stay in the atrium a while longer if you wish"

The pilot said this very sarcastically. Almost too cliché and too nonchalant. Once the intercom clicked off, Frisk took a look around. They saw several amusing events occurring.

The rest of the actual humans went back all the way to the near tail, where their dormitories were. Frisk and Co.'s were one room closer.

Sans fell asleep with his arm, propped on the window. Undyne looked like she was about to crack at any moment. Alphys was smiling out the window. She kept looking down to her cellphone, just for a few moments. Toriel was about to stand up to follow the offered protocol.

Asgore? He was slouched back on his seat, snoring, not so loudly, but not so loudly. Alphys and Frisk both giggled at each other.

Frisk stood up and walked into the wide aisle a bit to little Toriel walk out. Toriel looked down at Asgore as she walked by and smiled, but it didn't seem like a smile of amusement, more of a smile of pity or sympathy.

Asgore immediately came to once he heard the sounds of the curtains to the next room sliding. He looked around and mumbled something incomprehensible while he smacked his lips just a bit. Alphys looked toward Undyne and snorted.

"Hey," Alphys started, "a-are you okay?"

Asgore whipped around at a slow pace and looked perplexed, then corrected whatever he said in his mind. "Oh, yes, yes I am, uh, yeah, huh."

"T-they told us we could go relax in places other than th-the place we're in right now," she continued. "You wanna come?"

Alphys said this in a quick pace like always, but Asgore understood perfectly somehow.

"Why, yes, I would like to go." Asgore started recollecting thoughts in his head. "Is _Sans_ there?"

"Uh," she looked behind Undyne to see Sans asleep as always, "Y-yeah, he is."

"Ok, I just wanted to check," he replied. 'At least I don't have to deal with his shit'

* * *

Everyone stood around the table in the dining room, besides Frisk; There was a dinner party at 12 in the morning occurring at the moment, so of course, Frisk couldn't stay for cake. In fact, many of the humans around said table were laughing and making "sophisticated" jokes about stock markets and ass-fuckery. No wonder.

Asgore – with his astonishing, gleaming, and perfectly tailored tuxedo – walked over to everyone with a glass of red wine. Toriel was the only one who didn't look astonished at his clothing.

Five minutes after the conversations diminished, everyone took their seats around the table in the dining lobby at the sound of a glass filled with champagne clinking. As everyone took their seats, they murmured about the quality of their trip so far, whether it be amazing, or "neat." They all stopped as the most sophisticated man started to recite a speech. Bits of it could be heard from some who weren't really paying attention.

"I would like to congratulate everyone in preparing ahead of time to travel with us economically thriving people towards The Kermadec Islands and everyth..."

"...as well as allowing each and every one of you..."

"...families and friends…"

"...see the fertile plants growing all over the canyon..."

"...at the best..."

"...congrats...thank you."

Asgore started to become even more and more drowsy with every word the man spoke. Well, that's what he would expect from immediately ingesting large amounts of alcoholic beverages after being sober for so long.

After the man's speech, the rest of the group applauded, and feasted for about 3 hours. The food would make Asgore's drowsiness even worse, so he decided to just take a break from everything and instead spend some time in the seating areas.

* * *

"Damn"

Undyne leaned back in her seat around the table slightly.

"That was some pretty good steak"

Sans skeptically looked over to Undyne. No, wait, never mind, it was steak, NOT fish.

Dumbass.

* * *

Asgore sat silently on the divan in Frisk and Co.'s room that faced out towards the plane window with a dim light barely illuminating the room. Frisk was now up and about in the seating room, so Asgore was now alone. He thought to himself, with self-doubt.

 _How did it come to this?_ He thought, _I mean, it's nice and all. But, how was I eligible to go on this trip with them after all I've done, how EXAC-_

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of knocking at the sliding door. Asgore just kept staring out the window and spoke in a lower voice than usual, "Come in..."

Toriel slid the door open and lit it close itself slowly she held both of her hands together and slowly walked to Asgore. She hesitated to speak. Asgore flinched when she did.

"May I?" she asked, as she motioned to the place next to Asgore. He nodded slowly as his eyes kept flickering to the window and back to the location that she mentioned over and over. She then carefully took place of the empty stop next to him and silently sighed as they both gazed out the glass. Asgore's untied tie steadily flowed with the air from the AC in the corner of the ceiling.

He said without looking to his right, "Toriel, you don't have to be here if you don't want to" She also kept staring out the window. "I made the choice to come here and stay, so I will. It's too late now."

They both sat in silence for the next minute afterwards.

Asgore could see the ocean reflecting the moonlight. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen to this day, other than something, or rather, someone, else.

He finally looked to his right side to see Toriel looking out into the endless sea. She turned around as well once she noticed him. They both looked into each others eyes with straight faces; almost no emotion. Asgore then had a look sorrow on his face as he stood up and headed for the door. He only said one sentence before he left.

"Even the moonlight is not enough to enhance your beauty..."

* * *

The next morning, Asgore woke with a migraine. Must've been the wine.

Once he put on some shorts and a sweater he walked out to the dining table, where everyone stood around and some of his friends ate breakfast. Undyne looked around and laughed.

"Ha, well looks like you finally woke up!"

"Huh? Oh yeah… right..."

Alphys had a hard thoughtful look on her face as she examined Asgore.

"A-Asgore, are you in a-any pain right now?"

"Oh… yes I am. Ah… my head" He winced roughly.

Alphys walked quickly in her "MMKC" shirt and pants to the counter in their room. She opened a mirror by sliding it to the right to find a small translucent white container labeled "Here's some more stuff for headaches, if you guys even get them -Winston"

She had no recollection of a man with that name, but she hypothesized it to be the man who gave the speech last night. She shook it off and swiftly walked back in front of Asgore.

"Here, m-m-maybe this will help," she said, as she placed the container into his hand.

"Oh… thank you." He turned it around at different angles and finally opened it _very_ easily once he got a nice push of the lid. Asgore popped around three into his mouth and swallowed.

Papyrus stood next to Sans in his "cool dude" shirt. Sans only wore the same _blue, continuous,_ _asinine,_ _old_ sweater. Papyrus kept mentioning how the ambient noises were very relaxing. Sans just kept drinking ketchup.

As soon as everyone started to have a good time, the intercom squealed and a voice spoke.

"Would everyone please go to you assigned dormitories, as we are experiencing difficulties with the flight pattern."

Murmurs of sedition and consent came afterwards, but Toriel carried Frisk to the dormitory and everyone else followed.

Sans did not follow anybody, instead he went to the seating room to check the windows. As he entered the room the smell of burning ash and resin filled the entire room. Sans almost wanted to throw up. No sign of damage was in the room at the time, so he went on the check the windows.

It's just as he thought.

* * *

Each turbine engine was smoking.

There was fire.

Iron.

Feathers.

Ash.

Smoke…

* * *

 **Ugh, finally got to the part I was waiting to write since the beginning ayy lmao. HaHA.**


	8. Impact

**Hey, so uh I'm back. I've kinda wondered something ever since chapter seven was published, and I actually started to get worried. So, basically, 24 hours after every chapter is published, I always check the traffic stats to see how many people have seen my new chapters so far. For chapters one through six, they were all well above 40 views, so I was kinda ok with that. (And like, my views dropped from 1,000 to 500 in like chapters 1 through 2, but that's not the point here). Last week, I checked the stats for chapter 7, but I was pretty surprised to see that only 9 views were there. The thing I'm worried about is the fact that people may be giving up on this story since I don't publish chapters often, but I'm trying my best to publish almost every weekend. So, if you guys can try and help get the views up by like reviewing constructive stuff or showing this to some fellow fandom cancer, that'd be neat. It would really remind me that I'm doing this for you not just for myself. Thanks**

* * *

8\. Impact

Asgore felt rumbling from underneath his feet. He ignored it and went towards the seating room to sit down and enjoy the view. Everyone on board would soon arrive at their destination in the next 3 or so hours.

Once he reached the seat he preferred to rest in, he noticed the scent of burning iron and embers. He looked out the window and saw the horrifying image of the engines burning and slowly ceasing to spin.

Asgore stood up quickly and ran towards everyone in the room behind him. He almost tripped on his cracked horn.

"Guys, everyone we're going to c-!"

A deafening sound, almost crash like, filled the entire room and all the passengers inside fell to the floor. The entire plane vibrated and shook violently as it descended from the clouds in a slow angle. Everyone inside slightly became lighter and experienced less gravity than usual.

Screams resonated of the plane walls. Everyone who didn't scream just felt ringing in their ears. Frisk started tearing up and shaking with fear.

Now everyone levitated off the floor from which they lay on. Most people were unconscious by now, and Sans smiled the biggest smile he's smiled since a while ago. He closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheekbone as he soon passed out from the descending of the plane.

Asgore kept moving around in the free fall looking for a grip to hold on to. He turned his head to the right and saw that Papyrus, Alphys, Sans, and Undyne were already unconscious as well. His eyes became glassy as they welled up with tears and he screamed inaudibly and indistinctly.

He slammed something to the left and grabbed hold of it, holding for his life.

Toriel was pressed against a wall by a bookshelf that confined her wrist, almost twisting it two-hundred seventy degrees left. She just calmed down and closed her eyes tightly, bracing for any impact that might endanger her in any way possible.

The plane dove down nose and left wing first into a fertile, luscious, green canyon with vines stretching across each bank left and right. The vines, like trunks of a tree, hit the plane with a force so strong it almost smashed it in several pieces. Everyone inside jerked forward towards the impact site with a loud deafening crunch as the plane slid across the canyon roof.

Once it reached the edge of the bank, it plummeted towards the bottom, with only vines resisting the impact to the ground. The plane hung by its tail swinging back, slamming into the canyon wall several times as it then hung and swung slowly.

Fires covered the entire front half of the plane, yet the fires only crawled up to the dinging are extremely slowly.

* * *

Asgore awoke with the tip of his left horn completely blown off, with his other being lacerated terribly. Once his eyes adjusted to the heat and sight of the fires beneath him, he could see everything clearly. His head and left arm hung from the side of the wall which he laid down in.

Surprisingly, not much was cut or lacerated, only scrapes and bruises were present on his back, chest, neck, and legs. The only sprained part was his ankle.

Toriel's wrist however, was twisted badly, yet it could still be amended. Her black eye made it hard to see once she regained consciousness. She tried to crawl towards Frisk from the bookshelf that blocked the entryway to the seating room. Once she did she woke them up from their temporary slumber and they spoke one word in a raspy voice.

"Mom"

She replied slowly wincing at each syllable, "It's… ok… it'll… be… fine..."

Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys both were amazingly almost unscathed by some cushions that conveniently broke their impact. The only major injuries they sustained were cuts and bruises. Sans was barely breathing.

Asgore looked over to Toriel and tried to roll over to them. Once he stopped at the bookshelf, he placed a hand on Frisk's cut arm.

"We need to get out of here, and fast," he said to Toriel.

She just nodded with a stern look on her face.

As soon as they tried to move the bookshelf they were on creaked and shattered under them.

Alphys, Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus rolled towards them and fell towards the flames as well.

They fell right threw and landed on the pilot front windows, with two burning corpses next to them.

Asgore gasped and exhaled for a sharp breath of air and groaned from the impact. The glass beneath them cracked and shattered as well. Once they fell to the grassy, green ground, Asgore stood as fast as possible and carried all six of them towards a small cave, with was basically just a depression in the canyon wall, almost like half of a hemisphere cut through it.

Once he did he looked in terror as the plane collapsed and exploded with great flames and metal debris everywhere. Everyone inside was now gone, non-existent.

Dead.

He fell on the floor and rested once more as the willow leaves in the edge of the roof of the inlet draped over the entrance to it.

The crackle of flames put Asgore to sleep quickly, and safely.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this, and as always, I'll be trying to publish chapters every weekend or two. See ya.**


	9. His Prope et Dilecti Nobis

**Well, here we are. Part 2. Took a while, but, I'm sure it'll be worth it. I was hoping by this milestone, we would have a nice community, but that's fine, as long as I have the people who read this right now. So thanks for being with me throughout the past year. As always, enjoy, fave, follow, and have a good day.**

* * *

Part II. Reconciliation

Chapter 9. His prope et dilecti nobis

At least 12 hours have passed since the crash. Water was nowhere to be seen, besides the small waterfall that fell into a pond near the crash site. Papyrus went on a look out to check for more islands with less canyons. He tried climbing the canyon walls, but to no prevail. He tried walking either side of the stretching land in which they were in, but they came to dead ends.

It made no sense, usually, canyons led to an ocean. But, the walls were steep like a canyon. The top was rigid like one too. Maybe it was some sort of sharp ravine. No, it wasn't. Maybe

The tail of the plane was the only thing still hanging from the vines on the walls across from Asgore and co.'s inlet shelter.

Asgore and Toriel sat inside the inlet. Asgore had a hold on Toriel's hand as he wrapped willow leaves and broad grass blades around a thick, firm twig-like vine on Toriel's wrist. She winced only slightly, and stared at her wrist after Asgore was done with the procedure. A stern and amazed look filled her face. Asgore stood up and started to walk out of the inlet. Toriel hesitated.

"A-Asgore?"

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. "Yes?"

She didn't say anything after a few seconds, but then whispered it slowly, "Thank you."

Asgore continued to walk out and finally reached the open world. He looked around.

Papyrus sat in front of both Undyne and Alphys sitting very closely together. Alphys leaned her head on Undyne's shoulder. Sans was trying to take a nap to forget everything that just happened. Either that, or he just wants to see if sleeping will make him die in his sleep.

Asgore picked up his excavated luggage and walked towards the cascade. He looked down into the pool of water and walked in with nothing but torn shorts. Absolutely nothing else.

He walked through the water to the intersection point of where the water and the bottom of the cascade met. Asgore then slowly sat under it, letting the water cover him completely. He let himself sink down a bit, the water rising up near his nose.

Asgore closed his eyes and thought to himself again.

' _What now? I don't know. The current events can't possibly make things better between anybody. No, there has to be someway. Ugh. I can't think of anythi-'_

He started snorting and coughing erratically. His thinking caused him to sink lower and inhale some of the water. Once he stopped he stood up and stretched towards the sky then slouched down. Asgore walked out and grabbed an A-shirt out of his luggage bag and put it on.

Once he walked out of the pool of water, he looked around for clearance again and saw a deep cave that bore into the canyon wall to his left. Under the hanging plane tail. It was also near where Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus were.

He slowly ambulated towards the cave. Once he reached the entrance, he stopped. Asgore looked deeper into it and saw a faint light. Fire.

He ran as fast as he could into the cave, which was soon revealed to actually be a cavern. The markings on the walls that he passed by could be seen as some language, maybe French. Yes, it was French, but why off the coast of New Zealand? Why are remnants of the French language here?

Asgore shook it off and kept running around, hoping not to get lost. Silhouettes of buildings, small houses, and lookouts became clearer. These caused Asgore to remember some things that happened in the past, but they were still a blurry picture.

He stopped at a pyre consumed with flames, the crackle of the flames filling the cavern. He stopped and looked at the stalactites on the roof. Asgore stopped trying to remember the memories he saw. But the voice he heard next brought them back.

"Asgore?"

The silhouette of an averagely short man asked that simple word. His French accent was unmistakable.

"Is that you?"

Asgore looked to the right of the pyre. The man had some kind of kimono with a large vine woven hat strapped onto his back. His hands were behind his back, politely.

Asgore spoke with a slight quiver in his voice, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

A small crowd of people – about 9 others – came to gather around the man. The murmured and mumbled something unintelligible. Somewhere along the lines of "Look it's him" or "Asgore's here? Why?"

The man continued, "It is me. Traitre. Do you not remember me?"

Asgore stood still and tilted his head a little to the side. He walked up to Traitre. His face became clear now.

His head had a defined shape, perfect almost. His hair was curly and ruffled at the top. The subtle stubble of a beard covered his chin and jawline. Yet, the perfect facial features were deteriorated by old age. Asgore finally remembered who he was.

* * *

 _It was the 10_ _th_ _of August and the large wooden sailboat ringed its bell twice. Asgore looked out into the sunset. Traitre and a woman whom was beside him walked up to Asgore._

" _Asgore, 'tis time for us to go," said the woman._

" _Yes it is," emphasized Traitre._

 _Asgore looked to both of them and remembered the time when Traitre first cam_ e.

 _The look on his face when he greeted him. Welcoming him to the new world. The face of a noble spirit followed him into the mountain._

" _Oh, well, I should wish you luck. Oh one last question, how do you pronounce your name again?"_

 _Traitre handed Asgore a piece of paper with the pronunciation on it_

" _We have been over this Asgore."_

" _I know, I'm only japing around."_

" _Well, keep it in mind just in case."_

 _The three were silent as Asgore looked down at the paper_

 _It had the phrase "Tr_ _Ī_ _-Treh" written on it. Asgore looked back up and waved at them once last time as Traitre and – presumably – his wife entered the ship. That was the last Asgore has seen of him since._

* * *

Asgore started welling up with tears as he moved closer to Traitre to pull him into an embrace. Once Traitre let go Asgore did as well. Asgore stuttered in astonishment.

"Th-this is where you went? To live a life of-o-of peace and primitive ways?"

Traitre didn't answer until Asgore asked the third and final question.

"Where...where is...your...your..."

Traitre motioned Asgore to walk with him towards the edge of the cavern that led up to the outside. Once they had a steady pace, Traitre answered the questions grimly.

"Yes, I traveled here to this archipelago in search of a simple, yet challenging new slate of life. I thought it would be a nice and beautiful place to be. It was mesmerizing, yet hard.

"My wife took in all the hardships of this new way of survival and living. She couldn't handle it. I asked if she was ok, but the last few days she was here, she never spoke. Sarlia couldn't take it. At last she climbed to the top of the canyon. I asked where she was going, yet she didn't tell me."

Asgore, Traitre, and the rest of the people who followed them reached some sort of makeshift grave site near the entrance of the cavern.

"I just waited inside the cavern and suddenly heard a loud crack and thud. I told my son to stay inside as I walked out…"

Asgore stood in silence.

Traitre started tearing up silently.

"She was there on the floor. Her shoulders twisted and almost plied open. Her neck had a red liquid band around it. Her nose leaking as well. I ran to her and held her in my arms one last time. I only kissed her forehead goodbye before I buried her right here.

"I told you she couldn't handle it."

Asgore replied quietly.

"I'm so sorry. It must have been horrible. I can't even imagine that happening to-"

Traitre interrupted, "I know. I know..."

Asgore then broke the silence again with another follow up question. They took a tour around the underground city as he asked it.

"You only had one son. How are all these people here?"

Traitre answered casually. "He went up past the distant mountain where the canyon starts. There is a way towards civilization that way, and he brought back about 5 people."

Asgore interrupted. "So there's a way out of here?"

"No there isn't, not quite. My son almost lost his life bringing back more people to civilize this area. I suggest waiting for someone to come rescue you before risking your life climbing a stupid fucking mountain."

"Oh. Well. How did you know we needed to be rescued?"

"The plane is loud."

"Right."

"Well, glad to have you back, Asgore."

Once the tour was over, they headed towards the cavern entrance again again. Asgore sighed in content and mentioned how it was amazing to see Traitre again after so many years.

He decided it would be best to show everyone his long lost friend. Once they went outside, a large creaking noise almost deafened Asgore, making him stop in his tracks, but Traitre shoved him forward. The hanging tail of the plane snapped the vines from which it was hanging on and plummeted towards the people of the underground civilization.

Traitre motioned Asgore to stop moving towards him one last time and barely finished saying his last words.

"Thank y-"

The tail crashed on the civilization with a loud scraping, crunching noise. Quick and painless.

Everyone who was left, but Asgore, looked in terror. Asgore dropped down to his knees and put his hands on the grassy ground.

Asgore screamed "No" over and over again. He slammed the ground with a force so hard it created depressions in the dirt fairly easily. Asgore soon felt nauseous, but continued to slam the ground. Then he just let go and let the nausea overpower him.

Toriel, Sans, and Frisk ran towards him and pulled him back towards the cascade and the pool of water by their makeshift inlet.

The last thing he sees is blood dripping from the rim of the tail on the ground until his head gets splashed by a dunk of water. He became alert and awake again.

He then starts sobbing uncontrollably into Frisk and Toriel's arms. Frisk felt sympathy, but Toriel just looked down with a blank expression and looked at the tail of the plane with suspicion.

It looked like the vines that held the tail were cut, instead of snapped.

* * *

 **Well, hopefully that new character that I thought of touched some hearts before his grand finale. Also, for the chapter translation, go to some place called yandex and figure it out for latin to English.**

 **Also, j** **ust use google to translate Traitre's name.**


	10. The Tenth Day

**So uh. Hi. Um. I really don't know what to say anymore. Oh I know. Um. Eh I don't know. As always, just have fun reviewing and tell your friends about this story. Ok. Bye. Um. I love you guys. So. Later. Oh yeah. We've reached chapter 10 yeah, x for the win. Anyway. See ya**

* * *

Chapter 10. The Tenth Day

Unbelievably, it's already been ten days since the impact into isolation. Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne have endured the harsh environments of hunger, thirst, and protection. Luckily, the only thing that can possibly harm them would be attempting to climb the mountain in the distance, attempting to climb the canyon wall, and attempting to climb the cascade of water beside their shelter. Heights, hunger, thirst, and blood loss.

It was the morning. The smell of dew and moist grass, combined with the sound of the water rippling down the cascade as well as the crackles of fire in the inlet have made the location a desirable place to live in. Except. Not anymore. Not now either. Never.

Alphys was up all night figuring out a way to use raw materials to rescue themselves from the canyon of despair, or as Sans likes to call it, heaven for the thought of death.

Edgy.

Because of said late-night planning, Alphys didn't wake up until around noon. And even then, Undyne had to shake her a bit to get her up and alert. Alphys smiled at Undyne's face glowing with the high sun. They walked out, holding hands, discussing several situations at hand.

* * *

Asgore stood at the tail of the plane on the ground. Dry blood still leaked and curdled from the underside. He touched his forehead to the tail and rested his hand on it, then let it fall down to his side.

Once he took his head off the tail he whipped around and thought of an idea. Asgore walked towards the canyon wall and snatched several yards of vine off of it. Once he came back to the tail, he wrapped it around it in a helix like pattern. Afterwards he picked up and placed two rocks near the front of the now makeshift grave.

Asgore walked backwards a bit then shed a small tear as he looked away and shuffled to Toriel and Frisk.

Toriel was currently having a conversation with Frisk, mostly about the feeling of having a wrist splint made out of leaves and sticks. The other Thirty-six percent of the talk was about Frisk needing to lower their kinkiness levels, especially in a serious time like this.

They both stopped talking when Asgore arrived at their "sitting rock" as Papyrus liked to call it, but right now he was walking around, pacing, to try to figure out how he's going to make spaghetti out of vines, daisies, and water.

Toriel looked up at Asgore, surprisingly worried and asked, "You're still upset about your little friend?"

It came out a bit harsh, but Toriel's intentions were to ponder his actions, not to mock them.

Asgore's stern face turned more serious. "He wasn't, _just_ , a friend, Toriel. Seeing him after so many years and losing him in the next hour or so is overwhelming," Asgore turned to Frisk, "Don't you think so, Frisk?"

They shrugged and frowned.

Toriel continued, "I'm so sorry for what happened. But I should tell you something about that and what happened exactly."

Asgore turned to Toriel quickly and interrupted in a stoic manner. "There is no point. I was there. I know everything that happened." Then, he stormed off, but not so childish, in more of a father-like attitude or some kind of patriarch for a government.

Toriel watched him walk off and whispered "I'm sorry." twice, the second time being so quiet even Frisk couldn't hear it.

* * *

Asgore rummaged through some items in his suitcase. Shirts. Sweaters. Pants. Watches, specifically gold smooth gear watches, not electronic. _Maybe_ they're useful to Alphys' plan to be rescued.

A-shirts. Shoes.

The suit he wore on board the plane.

He took off the tie and inspected it. It was barely even dirty, no mud, grime, or dust. In fact, all of his clothes were clean, spotless.

Toriel.

Asgore laughed silently at the thought of it and put all of his clothes back in his suitcase. Afterwards, he just sat there, and did nothing.

Five minutes haven't even passed and his stomach already growled. Asgore stood up, walked out of the inlet, and jogged over to the cascade. Some new fish swam downwards into the pool of water so, that's usually what they've been feeding off of.

Except Undyne.

She just burns and eats vines, flowers, leaves, and roots. At least, just for now.

And Alphys as well, just because Undyne won't.

Asgore took off the A-shirt he had put on the day before and walked towards the edge of the pool. He grabbed the propped up spear leaning on the wall and aimed towards the water. Once a blu-ish – red-ish came into his line of sight, he shot the sear down with so much force, he made himself push forward and lean in to trip into the pool of water.

Once Asgore splashed in, he stayed submerged for a couple of seconds. He looked around underwater and saw the spear, impaling the slightly wiggling fish. Grabbing the spear, he swam to the surface and inspected the perfectly clean shot, then laughed hysterically.

Asgore pulled himself up out of the pool and put the fish in the basket as he started spearing for more. After about 9 fish were caught, Asgore's hands became slightly callused. He decided that it would be enough for tonight and went back to the inlet shelter.

Once he reached the inlet, he took a basket from a far corner and opened it to reveal slightly broad, sturdy leaves. Asgore took around 4 of them and wrapped them around his throwing hand, tying it down to his elbow. It wasn't exactly a splint, but it softened anymore blows to his forearm.

Sans walked inside and grabbed a fish from the basket that Asgore carried inside without saying anything, but he was caught red-handed as usual.

Asgore almost yelled in a deeper voice than usual, "Hey. Wait until they're cooked!"

"nah"

Asgore exhaled sharply and sighed, "Fine, but if you get salmonella or some other weird disease, I won't be there to help you."

Sans shrugged and winked. "eh, well that's ok 'cause i know tori is gonna help me either way..."

Asgore sat speechless and shooed Sans away with his hand. Sans walked out letting the willow leaves at the edge of the ceiling of the inlet brush him casually.

Asgore shook his head and stood up. He walked outside again, but he headed for Alphys instead of Toriel this time. When Alphys noticed a wet Asgore walking her way, she stopped talking to Undyne and stared for a good two minutes. Her blushing face was obvious to notice.

Alphys covered her face and leaned towards Undyne. Undyne wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her lovingly. She spoke first.

"Hey, what's up Asgore, watcha' need?"

Asgore crossed his arms but used one arm to prop his chin up, with his finger slightly covering his mouth. He responded shortly after.

"Hmm, well, I was wondering where you were keeping that curved piece of metal for cooking the fish."

Undyne cringed slightly, but she shook her head and replied enthusiastically.

"Oh, Yeah! It's right behind Frisk and Toriel's sitting rock! Ha."

"Well, thank you, I will see you in the next hour or so."

Undyne smiled, "Sure will."

When Asgore walked off, Alphys uncovered her bright red face. "I-I-Is he gone?"

The sight of Alphys acting like this caused Undyne to punch her shoulder lightly and laugh wildly.

"Hah, Alphys you've still got a thing for him?!"

Alphys looked at Undyne then back at the departing Asgore. His shirtless back was the only thing visible to them for now. She looked down, and smiled awkwardly, but she never really answered Undyne's question.

* * *

While stepping over some stones and flowers, Asgore carefully maneuvered his way to Frisk and Toriel. They were now standing, and Frisk was halfheartedly playing around with her, tugging her torn, under-averagely, tight pants and jumping up and down. Sometimes even pulling at her black shirt.

Asgore walked around their sitting rock and picked up the scrap metal as he kept looking at both Frisk and Toriel. Toriel looked at Asgore as well and held Frisk down for now. She kept staring with her mouth only _slightly_ open as he walked back to the inlet to start roasting the fish.

When Asgore walked back in, he nicked off a piece of flint from the wall and tore off a piece of scrap metal from the original curved scrap metal. He knocked both of them against each other, and they created sparks with ignited the stored dry grass that was kept near the center of the inlet.

He placed three sticks that resembled a makeshift tripod and put the scrap metal on top. Afterwards, Asgore grabbed three fish by the handful and tossed them into the metal. He sat down with his legs crossed and his back straight and kept looking over the cooking meal.

 _The past few days have been harsh_ , he thought. _Hopefully, it won't get any worse as we wait to be rescued. At least we have each other._

Asgore then looked to the grave he created for Traitre. He kept thinking how he would die so suddenly. Was it in vain or was it NOT in vain? Either way, he would still need to find the time to figure out why everything that's happening is happening.

Birds would never fly as high as an airplane would, and if the vines had no sign of wear or tear, why did they snap?

 _Don't worry my friend_ , Asgore thought once more, _I will find out whatever is going on in this world today…_

He prepared the last few fish and set them on very broad leaves for the nightly dinner.

 _Nobody_ , he thought, _shall_ ever _die in vain._

* * *

 **Hah, remember that moment in Undertale when Mettaton was giving Frisk that quiz? Lmao and when you chose Asgore as Alphys' crush he would say,**

" **Why would someone outfit an amusement robot...with brutal combat capabilities? Simple. To impress Mr. Asgore Dreemurr, of course! … Or as Alphys calls him… 'Mr. Dreamy.' Those strong arms** **( ͡0 ͜ʖ ͡0 )** … **That lustrous beard( ͡0 ͜ʖ ͡0 ) … Like all those who create weapons. She craves the tender embrace of a burly ( ͡0 ͜ʖ ͡0 ) man ( ͡0 ͜ʖ ͡0 ). Can she truly be blamed?"**

 **Hah, classic am I right?**


	11. Recordings

**Ok, I've got some new plot info. So, uh, every part will be 8 chapters long. And uh.** **There may be only 3 or 4 parts depending on this story's progress. Also,** **From this chapter to about chapter 13 or 14, it'll be the same formula as chapter 10. so. Yay I guess.** **And sorry this chapter took a while to get released, I had some writer's block.** **(Does anyone read these anymore?)**

* * *

Chapter 11. Recordings

The moon rises on the tenth night with a half gleam. Its curve is perfect.

Undyne walked out with a wide smile on her face as she breathed in the fresh air. The vines and leaves rustled in the wind.

Another day, another pain in the ass.

She walked quickly past her and Alphys' "sitting rock" and made it to the wall of vines and stone. When she placed her hand on it she held on to the nearest vine and planted her left foot on a jutting rock. Continuing this pattern, she kept climbing, cheating death, persevering non-boredom and depression.

Finding handholds and grips were way too easy for her. Looks like those combat and piano lessons paid off.

She reached the top, and looked into the clear night sky. Undyne then stood completely up. There wasn't a field; there was only scrap metal and vines with boulders laid out for hundreds of miles. Luscious mountains and valleys could be seen in the distance. She collected several pieces of metal, vines, and rocks, and made camp.

* * *

Later that night, Asgore decided to look through some singed seats and carpet at the explosion site of the plane. His hands started to become slightly burnt and callused. Small embers lit up near the former foyer. He looked back and smelled raw gasoline and flames. After a split second, a small flash of light transformed into a mild explosion.

The explosion knocked Asgore down to to the ground, but no major damage was caused. Afterwards, he kept sifting through the wreckage and found miniature, dusty, and ashy books. The notebooks' pages were surprisingly intact.

When Asgore gathered more burnt food and stored water, he returned to the inlet and placed in the largest weaved basket Toriel made.

Some more searching through stored objects came into Asgore's way, specifically, the search of a pen. Maybe there would be someway to keep everyone sane while surviving here. It might even tell future travelers of the pains and struggles Asgore and Co. went through. The idea might seem childish or insane, but Asgore thought it was the only thing they could do with the notebooks and pens.

Journals. Informative ones. Not any cancerous "Dear, Diary" journals. Actual recorded history of past events and actions. Maybe even some venting here and there.

Alphys might write down "Dear, Diary", but that's her problem.

Asgore opened up one of the lined Journals and started writing about the past few days

" _My name is Asgore Dreemurr, and I wasn't meant to be here. Where ever I am in the world right now…_

'Nice way to start off,' he thought.

" _...It started off simple. My life was, 'ok' back then. A perfect garden. A decent home. A fresh start from living in The Underground. I was...happy? In a way. But one normal winter day, everything changed. It built up. All the way to the point where we actually got onto the plane._

" _It was magnificent. Beautiful. Very expensive._

'They might not know who Toriel is. Oh well, they'll figure it out.' Asgore smirked.

" _I thought that the tensions between Toriel and I would soften, but they didn't. Much. Maybe barely. But it wouldn't matter anymore. After we, and some other friends, wrecked into the place in which you are reading this now."_

Asgore kept writing for several hours. All night even. Up to the current day. Day 11. His final paragraph was written with shaking hands, making it appear like so:

" _tHis dox wos thc dox thot I fooud this ioovuol. Hopcfullx, movc will hoppcu tomovvow."_

Or:

" _This day was the day that I found this journal. Hopefully, more will happen tomorrow."_

He closed the journal and placed it and his pen on a flat rock posed on the wall. Asgore then walked out of the inlet with six pens and copies of the same blank journal. In the inside of the front cover on all journals, Asgore wrote "Hopefully this will keep you sane". He then handed everyone the journal, but he halfheartedly tossed it towards Sans.

He was only missing one person.

Undyne.

Asgore looked everywhere. He even ran down the sides of the stretching canyon.

Then he saw smoke coming from the top of one wall above the wreckage.

That _has_ to be Undyne.

He walked backwards a bit, getting a good angle, and some air clearance. His arm lifted and swung back. Asgore then jerked it forward, and upwards, letting the pen and journal to fly through the wind, reaching Undyne's camp.

When Asgore walked back, towards the cascade, he looked to his right and saw Papyrus leaning on a perplexed Sans. Sans just stared at the journal then opened it up and wrote "whatever" inside of it. But, Papyrus seemed, off.

Ill, or malnourished, malaise.

He already tricked himself into eating fake spaghetti for the past few days, so, he should be fine. So what exactly was wrong with him?

Soon after Asgore took another step, Papyrus collapsed on the canyon floor. Sans looked up, shocked, and held him in his arms. Alphys, Frisk, and Toriel ran to him. Undyne climbed down quickly and joined everyone as well.

Asgore gasped and sprinted, then slid to Papyrus sleeping body.

* * *

 **Ok, so to clarify, the journals that I have introduced aren't just filler material. They have true meaning because they explain what happens in either vague or extreme detail what I don't write in between or in my chapters. The things you miss out on. Plus, I would think that the "missed scenes" would be better told in the character's point of view. They'll also be important after the story is over. So. See you later I guess.**


End file.
